


maybe i'm ok with being alone if it's with you

by The_trash_cannot



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_trash_cannot/pseuds/The_trash_cannot
Summary: Dump space for some short modern Hamtio fics
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio
Kudos: 21





	maybe i'm ok with being alone if it's with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horatio was never one for mornings.

Hamlet hummed to himself as he gently poked his spatula around the edge of a pancake. When he was satisfied with how it looked, he deftly flipped it over, listening to the new burst of sizzling as the browning pancake puffed up. 

Continuing his humming, he tapped the spatula against the pan as quietly as he could to the beat in his head, not wanting to wake the person still sleeping upstairs. 

As he placed the latest pancake on top of a small pile, he quickly reached over to flip the switch on the coffee machine. 

When he heard the bottom step creak, Hamlet turned, unable to stifle a smile at what he saw. 

Horatio, rubbing his face, wearing a pair of plaid pyjama pants that neither of them could remember who they initially belonged to, wandering into the kitchen with one half of his hair stuck straight up. 

Horatio wasted no time in making his way to Hamlet and wrapping his arms around his waist. He tucked his head against Hamlet’s back, shutting his eyes in an attempt to drive out the morning sun that seemed to insistent on forcing him into wakefulness. 

“I put coffee on,” Hamlet said, reaching over to grab the bowl next to the stove and pour the next pancake. 

Horatio kissed the back of Hamlet’s neck and pulled himself away with much effort, turning to grab two mugs from the cabinets, taking a small bottle of maple syrup from the fridge on his way. 

Horatio filled the mugs while Hamlet turned off the stove and placed the now empty batter bowl in the sink. By the time Hamlet placed the plates of pancakes on the table, Horatio was already nursing his coffee, the morning light making his eyelashes cast shadows across his cheeks. 

“I love you.”

“Mm.” Horatio rested his head on Hamlet’s shoulder. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something not tragic with this ship for once


End file.
